Distintas formas de amar
by francisamy granger
Summary: Hermione es una joven doctora que luchará por encontrar la verdadera forma de amar
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir, 36 horas sin que su cabeza haya tocado una almohada; tomó su taza de café número 10…ya podía sentir sus manos temblar debido a la cantidad de cafeína que circulaba por su sangre.

Caminó el corto pasillo que la conducía a la habitación de su siguiente paciente, sería el último y después podría irse a casa a tomar un merecido descanso, al menos hasta su próxima guardia.

-buenas tardes sr… Rise-saludó al viejo hombre acostado en la camilla mientras verificaba sus datos en la ficha ubicada a sus pies-soy la Doctora Granger y lo atenderé el día de hoy

* * *

Se duchó rápidamente, más tarde tendría tiempo de hacerlo con más esmero, ahora lo único que importaba era despertar un poco sus cansadas neuronas.

Secó su cuerpo y amarró la toalla en su cabello tratando de que absorbiera la humedad de este, se colocó la ropa que tenía guardada en su casillero y terminó de doblar su uniforme para llevarlo a casa y darle una buena lavada que mucha falta le hacía.

Se aplicó una ligera de maquillaje para disimular su cansancio, peinó su cabello y dejó que callera como una cascada en su espalda, observó su reflejo en al espejo y se sintió muy a gusto con su apariencia.

-¿ya terminaste de arreglarte?-preguntó una linda muchacha ingresando al lugar-me esperas un rato, quedé con los chicos que iríamos a tomar una copa con ellos

-¿iríamos? ¿Quiénes?-inquirió curiosa la otra chica, a pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta

-ya sabes las dos, nosotras…vamos Herm, sabes que quieres ir…debes relajarte un rato

-no me gusta que tomes decisiones por mí, ya te lo he dicho

-no es verdad, amas que lo haga-se acercó a su amiga y rodeo por detrás su cuello con sus brazos y depositó un sonoro y poco delicado beso en la mejilla de su amiga-me amas a mi amiga

-odio que hagas eso-se deshizo de los brazos de la chica y camino hasta la puerta del baño, abriéndola-¿Qué esperas? Ve a bañarte, no creo que los chicos nos esperen toda la noche

Ginny totalmente alegre por su logro corrió hacia el baño, no sin antes darle otro empalagoso beso a su amiga-te adoro Herm, no te vas a arrepentir, seguro esta noche te consigues un bonbon para pasar la noche

-si, seguro-suspiró la chica; eso de conocer muchachos se lo dejaba a su amiga, a ella no se le daba nada bien, los chicos solo la querían para ser amigos, eso lo sabía de sobra

Hermione y Ginny se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, amigas desde el jardín de niños, seguían igual de inseparables aun a pesar del tiempo, ¿Cuántos años exactamente habían pasado desde que se conocieron? 15, 16, ¿un poco más?, no tenía importancia, lo realmente importante era que el amor que se tenían era más como de hermanas, matarían y morirían la una por la otra, ahora, ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas tan diferentes sean tan buenas amigas?

Hermione, castaña, ojos color castaños grandes y expresivos, tímida y concienzuda, preocupada por los demás, lo que la llevó a seguir su vocación, la medicina, algo por lo que desde muy pequeña mostró afinidad, amaba a su familia y a sus amigos y daría todo por ver siempre una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ginny, pelirroja, ojos castaños, también, pero de un color más claro, extrovertida y luchadora, aguerrida y dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere a como dé lugar, muy preocupada por las personas a las que ama, pero sobretodo una mujer a la que ningún hombre se resistía.

Ambas chicas habían optado seguir la misma carrera para mantenerse juntas, vivian en un mismo departamento, algo muy bueno, pues ambas podían con sus ingresos pagar el lugar, que contaba con muchas comodidades; el único problema para la castaña era que a su amiga no le importaba meter al lugar a gran cantidad de chicos, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones hubiera mostrado su incomodidad; esa era la razón por la cual cada vez que salían, su amiga insistía en que se consiguiera un chico y lo llevara a casa…como si fuera tan fácil.

* * *

-es la última vez que hago caso a una de tus locas ideas-dijo una molesta Hermione a su amiga terminando de tomar el contenido de su botella

-sabes que no es verdad y ya deja de quejarte, te vas a poner más vieja de lo que ya estas-trató de bromear Ginny

-no estoy vieja-gritó escandalizada Hermione llamando la atención de algunas personas-además tu eres llamar mejor que yo

-calla-dijo la pelirroja tapándole la boca a su amiga-no todo el tiene que enterarse de eso

-no te metas conmigo y yo no me meteré contigo

-está bien…está bien

Estuvieron mirando por un rato a la gente que bailaba apretadamente en la concurrida pista de baile, Ginny movía su pie y su cabeza demostrando claramente que sentía unas inmensas ganas de unirse a las personas en aquella pista, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Ginny se puso de pie, aparentemente había avisto a alguien que le invitó a realizar la acción que tanto anhelaba.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione aguardó sentada en la mesa que "compartía" con sus amigos, las cosas eran siempre así, todos bailando, divirtiéndose, pasándola bien, y ella, sentada sin nada más que hacer, tal parece que sus amigos la consideraban una persona demasiado seria para tan solo plantearse el que ella quiera hacer las mismas cosas que ellos.

Las mayoría de los presentes en la discoteca bailaban apretujados, los pocos que quedaban en las mesas, eran parejas que encontraban más interesante el hacerse una exploración bucal con sus lenguas, Hermione sentía que fue un error ir a ese lugar, pero que podía hacer, su amiga siempre terminaba convenciéndola, a pesar de la muchas excusas que pudiera invitar.

Estaba cansada, y el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo no ayudaba en absoluto, se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar a su amiga para informarle que se marchaba cuando la pudo observar acercarse a ella

-¿adónde ibas?-preguntó Ginny curiosa con una sonrisa reluciendo en su brillante rostro, el baile y el calor del lugar habían hecho que sudara un poco-no importa….mira, me encontré con este perdido

La pelirroja venía acompañada de un apuesto joven de cabello negro y cuerpo bien formado, pero lo que sin duda más resaltaba en él, eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, algo que muchos desearían tener

-Harry, hola…como asi decidiste acompañarnos-dijo Hermione saludando a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla

-Neville me llamó y me invitó a venir ya que alguien olvida mi número a pesar de que se lo recuerdo cada vez que nos vemos-dijo el chico refiriéndose a la pelirroja

-sabes que soy muy despistada-le quitó importancia-¿Por qué no se lo das a Hermione?, ella es más receptiva que yo

-no es necesario-aseguró nerviosa la castaña-me ocuparé de que no se le vuelva a olvidar

-muchas gracias…¿les invito algo de tomar?

-no , muchas gracias, está bien así-dijo Hermione

-yo si quiero, por favor-Ginny puso su mejor cara-me traes un Martini…ninguno de los ineptos de mis amigos pudo conseguirlo, seguro tú lo harás

-por supuesto-se levantó de su asiento-ya regreso

-no deberías aprovecharte así de él-la regañó Hermione asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlas

-¿de qué hablas? Él se ofreció a traerme una bebida eso es todo

-sabes que no hablo de eso, Harry está claramente interesado en ti, es un buen muchacho y no mereces que le hagas esto

-no le hago nada, el me conoce y sabe que para mí es solo un amigo

-de todas maneras deberías aclarárselo, no es justo que hagas que se llene de esperanzas para luego matarlo con tu rechazo

-que inspirada Herm-se burló la chica-¿Por qué no tratas tú de conquistarlo? Es un buen partido

-como si fuera a fijarse en mi-miró a través del lugar hasta enfocar sus ojos en el chico que muy amablemente se disponía a traerle la bebida a su amiga-además las cosas no funcionan así, solo no seas una mala persona y no le hagas daño

-tranquila Herm, yo no quiero hacerle daño, es mi amigo y lo quiero, pero nada más, además…

El sonido estruendoso del celular de Ginny les impidió seguir con la conversación, de inmediato la muchacha contesto pegando su oreja al artefacto para poder escuchar lo que le decían pues el ruido a su alrededor se lo impedía

-Hermione, voy al baño, no logro escuchar nada aquí-le dijo a su amiga mientras tomaba su bolsa y se dirigía a los servicios

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-pregunto Harry un instante después con una copa en la mano-le traje su bebida

-lo siento, fue al baño, en seguida regresa-respondió ella-porque no te sientas un rato y la esperas

-está bien

Estuvieron alrededor de cinco minutos sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, eran amigos por la simple nominación que debía dársele, aunque realmente eran solo conocidos que compartían una amiga en común, Ginny

Harry era un joven arquitecto muy solicitado en su rango, sus trabajos aunque muy pocos habían llamado la atención de importantes personas por lo que gozaba de buen reconocimiento, sus trabados eran muy precisos y por lo tanto su remuneración era correspondiente a su trabajo

-lo siento chicos-dijo Ginny con cara apenada cuando llego hasta ellos-tengo que irme…hay algo que debo…resolver

-está bien, ¿me dejas en casa?-preguntó Hermione no queriendo saber más de lo que su amiga tramaba, esa historia se la sabia de memoria, era obvio que lo vería a él

-¿Por qué no le dices a Harry que te lleve?-se dirigió a su amiga y al ver el gesto de molestia de ella prefirió probar con chico-¿podrías hacerlo por favor? Te lo agradecería mucho-tocó su brazo acariciándolo un poco en un claro gesto de coquetería

-claro…está bien-dijo embobado

-gracias-saltó feliz Ginny, besó a los dos jóvenes en la mejilla y salió corriendo

-no es necesario que me lleves-dijo Hermione después de un minuto-tomaré un taxi

-claro que no, te llevaré a tu casa-la contradijo él-se lo prometí a Ginny

-no, no lo hiciste-la chica tomó sus cosas de la silla donde las había colocado y comenzó a caminar a la salido del local, Harry iba tras ella

-espera-la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle-déjame llevarte, es de noche y es peligroso ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? No recuerdo haberte hecho algo

-escucha-dijo ella masajeando sus sienes con una de sus manos-no estoy enojada contigo, es solo que estoy cansada, y no me gusta que los demás tomen decisiones por mi

-nadie está tomando decisiones por ti

-créeme, si lo hacen

-está bien, yo solo quiero ayudarte, es de noche y es peligroso que andes sola, déjame llevarte a casa, me sentiría muy culpable si te pasara algo

-está bien, pero solo porque me lo pides así-dijo regalándole una suave sonrisa al chica, gesto que el imito-vamos

* * *

En el trascurso del viaje desde la discoteca donde se encontraban hasta la casa de Hermione, fue silencioso, pero afortunadamente no fue incomodo, cuando se encontraba frente al complejo departamental donde habitaban las chicas Harry se detuvo y esperó a que la chica bajara

-gracias por traerme

-no hay problema…ten cuidado y salúdame a Ginny cuando regrese por favor

La castaña ahogo un suspiro y asintió-lo haré, adiós

Harry puso en marcha su auto y observo por el espejo a la chica agitando su mano en señal de despedida, no tardó mucho en entrar al edificio, y pudo irse tranquilo habiéndola dejado segura en su hogar

La castaña entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta recargando su espalda en ella

Era increíble como Ginny teniendo un muchacho tan bueno tras ella prefiriera estar con una persona tan ruin y egoísta, ya quisiera estar ella en su lugar, sintiéndose querida no solo por uno sino por muchos

Una risita tonta escapo de sus labios al recordar que si había alguien que la quería incondicionalmente, lástima que ese alguien fuera casi 25 años más viejo que ella y compartiera su misma sangre

Su papa era el único hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos y estaba segura de que así seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo, él era su adoración al igual que ella lo era para el

Por lo menos sabía que aquel hombre nunca la traicionaría, seria siempre suyo y de nadie más, lo amaba muchísimo, y esperaba compartir si es posible toda su vida con él, lástima que viviera tan lejos

Recordó que debía llamarlo pronto o él se preocuparía, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a tomar el descanso que tanto se merecía


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El día había sido realmente agotador, dos accidentes en las vías habían provocado gran cantidad de heridos por lo que todos los médicos residentes estuvieron muy ocupados, apenas y había conseguido comer algo decente.

Abrió con su llave la puerta del apartamento e ingresó tirando en el sofá su bolsa y su abrigo, lo único que pasaba por su mente era descansar, tomar un baño caliente y luego acostarse a dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente ya que afortunadamente era su día libre.

Camino hasta su habitación y se quitó la ropa rápidamente hasta quedar completamente desnuda, ingresó a la ducha y dejó que el agua ayudara a relajar sus cansados músculos, tardó muy poco y envolvió una toalla en su cuerpo mientras secaba su cabello con otra, una vez seca se colocó unos shorts deportivos y una sudadera que le quedaba unas tallas más grande, últimamente estaba helando mucho y le gustaba abrigarse.

Comió algo pequeño, y tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja, su apetito no era muy grande, mas era el cansancio que tenía.

Decidió despertar a su amiga, ella había tenido guardia la noche anterior y había regresado a casa en la mañana por lo que seguramente estaría aun dormida, debía hacer que comiera algo porque lo más probable era que no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día.

Dispuesta a despertarla avanzó hasta su cuarto, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta, generalmente a ella no le gustaba dejarla así pues tenía alguna loca idea de que alguien iba a entrar y secuestrarla y hacer cosas malas con ella, era algo paranoica. La habitación estaba a oscuras, encendió la luz para poder guiarse y poder encontrar con facilidad la cama de su amiga; no estaba preparada para lo que vería.

Todo los cajones del armario estaban en el piso, vacíos, como si alguien hubiera tomado las cosas que se encontraban dentro de manera apresurada; la cama estaba desordenada, las sabanas hechas una bola en un extremo; los portarretratos y los objetos que adornaban los veladores habían desaparecido…todo había desaparecido.

Recorrió el lugar por completo tratando de encontrar en su cabeza la explicación a esa situación, todo era tan confuso, no entendía nada, eran tan irreales. Algo llamó su atención, sobre el desorden que formaban las sabanas se encontraba una nota, la tomó entre sus manos y leyó su contenido

_Debo irme, perdóname_

Tres palabras, tres simples y burdas palabras lograron cambiar por completo su mundo.

Tan insignificante era ella para Ginny, tan poco le importaba, después de todas las cosas que vivieron juntas, después de haber compartido casi una vida, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. No era solo el hecho de que hubieran estado juntas desde pequeñas, sino también el gran apoyo que había significado para ella; le ofreció un techo en el que vivir cuando su madre la hecho de su casa, estuvo ahí cuando su padre falleció, la ayudó a pasar los exámenes en el colegio cuando estuvo muy triste como para concentrarse en sus estudios, incluso su madre parecía quererla más que a ella y eso nunca se lo reprochó.

Lo único que pedía de ella era su lealtad, su amistad y ahora está era la manera en que le pagaba, dejando una escueta nota que más que un aviso representaba un insulto.

De lo único que si podía estar segura era que se había ido, se había largado con el mal hombre con el que llevaba saliendo ya hacia un tiempo, no lograba entender porque estaba con él, siempre era lo mismo, él la engañaba y ella perdonaba cada uno de sus desplantes sin importarle más opinión que la suya propia…se había marchado eligiéndolo a él

Salió con rabio del cuarto, llegó a la cocina y extrajo una cerveza del refrigerador, necesitaba calmarse y el alcohol por alguna extraña razón lograba ese efecto en ella. Se dirigió a la sala dispuesta a ver televisión para distraerse de ese tema que tanta amargura la provocaba pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea pues en la mesita del centro estaban unos informes que ambas habían terminado de llenar hace unos días, como siempre Hermione ayudó a su amiga a realizar su trabajo ya que está se había atrasado por salir una vez más con el que hacía llamarse su novio.

La castaña sondeó el lugar solo con sus ojos, las fotografías colocadas en las repisas de la sala donde aparecían ellas con sus amigos y familiares seguían como siempre, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia para llevarse una, aunque sea para recordarla.

Totalmente enfurecida y con la botella de cerveza aun en su mano, tiro todo el contenido de la mesa y de los estantes al piso, desafortunadamente no salió bien librada y se provocó un corte en una de sus manos

Jadeó ante el dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, hubiera querido decir que eran lágrimas de dolor por el corte, pero no podía negar que lo que más desazón la causaba era la total indiferencia de Ginny hacia la que se supone era una amistad fuerte construida desde hace años.

Se tiró al suelo sollozando, recordando cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido juntas, desde niñas en el jardín de niños, en la escuela, el colegio, hasta en la actualidad, ambas estudiando la misma carrera y al parecer todo ese tiempo no significaba nada para su pelirroja amiga.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa misma posición, sus mejillas estaban totalmente empapadas por las lágrimas que sus ojos habían derramado, su nariz y ojos rojos e hinchados eran la más clara evidencia de su llanto.

Un sonido incesante logró distraerla del profundo dolor en el que se encontraba, de inmediato supo que era alguien llamando a la puerta, pero en ese momento no tenia ni el animo ni las ganas para atender a nadie así que decidió que quien quiera que fuera se cansara de golpear y se iría dejándola en paz.

Al parecer la persona que estaba tras la puerta no pensaba de la misma manera y siguió insistiendo. Hermione molesta, se puso de pie decidida a gritarle a dicha persona que se largara y no la molestara más, abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien ella menos esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó, no quiso hablarle a Harry de esa manera pero estaba tan enojada que lo único que quería era encerrarse en su casa sola y que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor

-lo siento, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado

-no, no estoy bien-seguía hablando con tono molesto en su voz aunque las palabras salían entrecortadas por el llanto contenido-si me disculpas, quiero estar sola

Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Harry lo impidió colocando su mano en un extremo-no voy a dejarte sola, ¿esta Ginny? Porque si no puedo ir a buscarla

-Ginny, Ginny, siempre es Ginny, no existe otra persona antes que ella-exclamo furiosa ingresando a la casa con Harry tras ella-pues déjame decirte que tu querida Ginny se largó, huyó con el mal nacido que tiene por novio, Ginebra Weasley se fue con Draco Malfoy a sabrá Dios donde y ni tu ni nadie pudo impedirlo…¿ahora si te puedes largar y dejarme en paz?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-parecía muy confundido pero sobretodo sorprendido ante las palabras dichas por la chica

-¿acaso estas sordo? Se largó, todo este tiempo te estuvo utilizando para obtener lo que quería, a ella no le importa nadie más que ella misma-declaró ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry

-espera, debes tranquilizarte-se acercó lentamente a Hermione tomando la mano que tenía herida, ella se quedó quieta sin poder reaccionar al repentino movimiento-te lastimaste, debes curarte esto

Hermione, mansamente obedeció cada una de las indicaciones que el chico le daba, de repente sintió que toda la fuerza con la que le había gritado hace un rato desapareció de repente. Harry hizo que tomara asiento en uno de sus muebles mientras iba a la cocina por algo de tomar para ella; de paso también buscó el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que por suerte también se encontraba en la cocina.

-toma esto-extendió una botella de cerveza hacia Hermione quien dudo en tomarla-te hará bien

-gracias-dijo ella sosteniéndola y dándole un gran sorbo

-déjame curar tu mano

Con toda la delicadeza de que disponía desinfectó el largo corte que la castaña tenía en su mano izquierda, afortunadamente había dejado de sangrar por lo que solo tuvo que limpiar la sangre seca. Vendó cuidadosamente la mano tal como su madre le enseñó, ella era enfermera y los conocer de primeros auxilios en su casa era primordial.

-¿estas más tranquila?-preguntó, ella asintió-¿quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Hermione suspiró

-Ginny se fue de la casa-comenzó a contar, Harry se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano-llevaba meses saliendo con Draco Malfoy, un rubio excéntrico y engreído que conoció en la discoteca, ni siquiera sé porque están juntos, pero es así, y ella se largó con él, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse de mí, solo dejo una estúpida nota como si eso fuera suficiente

-espera ¿de qué estás hablando?-cuestionó confuso-Ginny no tenía novio

-si lo tenía, solo que no lo hacía público-sonrió irónica-a ella le gusta estar rodeada de hombres, creo que eso es en lo único que los dos se parecen…aman la atención del sexo opuesto

-así que todo este tiempo que estuvo coqueteando conmigo solo estuvo usándome-razonó

-no tanto así, en realidad le gustabas, pero que puedo decir yo, quizá y a mí también me usaba

-supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos

-sí, supongo

Harry se sentía muy dolido, llevaba algún tiempo cortejando a Ginny, habían salido en varias citas que estuvieron- según él- muy bien, incluso en varias ocasiones terminaron en su departamento compartiendo algo más que caricias.

Llegó a hacerse muchas ilusiones con respecto a ella, si bien era cierto que a su madre no le caía del todo bien la muchacha, tampoco era que la odiara, además , creía que si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor, acabaría amándola; ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello

-¿quieres?-salió de sus pensamientos al encontrar a Hermione frente a él tendiéndole una botella de cerveza, al parecer ella había acabado con la suya y fue por más

-gracias

Estuvieron callados durante largo tiempo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, el silencio, raramente, resultó muy tranquilizador para ambos. Bebieron el contenido de sus botellas y esos eran los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse en todo el departamento

-¿ahora que harás?-preguntó el rompiendo el silencio

-seguir con mi vida como si ella nunca hubiera estado en esta-contestó ausente-¿tú que harás?

-lo mismo que tu

-es increíble que esto esté pasando-susurró ella-discúlpame por cómo te grite cuando llegaste, estaba un poco…alterada

-vaya que si lo estabas-sonrió

-no te burles de mi-golpeó juguetonamente el hombro del muchacho con su puño-supongo que esta es la última vez que nos veremos, así que gracias…por curarme la mano y por…quedarte aquí …conmigo

-pero que dices, ¿Por qué esta sería la última vez que nos veremos?...y no fue nada, lo de la mano, digo

Hermione sonrió ante el juego de palabras del chico

-lo digo porque ahora sin Ginny de por medio, no tienes ninguna razón por la cual venir aquí, ni tampoco creo que nos volvamos a ver en otro lugar porque si ella no está presente dudo mucho que te interese acudir

-supones mal-contradijo con el entrecejo fruncido-eres muy simpática y me caes muy bien, creo que seriamos buenos amigos

-¿en serio?

-claro ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-no soy de muchos amigos, me es muy difícil hacerlos, soy un poco cerrada en ese sentido me entiendes-trató de explicar

-por supuesto, a mí me pareces una buena persona y de cierto modo divertida e intrigante, date la oportunidad de ser un poco más suelta, creo que te haría bien

-¿de veras? Trataré

-bien-se puso de pie-creo que debo irme

-claro

-nos vemos luego ¿sí?

-está bien

Hermione acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta y aunque resultó raro para ella dejó que la abrazara, por un momento sintió una tranquilidad en su ser que hace mucho no sentía, le alegraba saber que había ganado un nuevo amigo, a pesar de las circunstancias

-adiós

-adiós

Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella, esa noche había estado llena de emociones, malas en su mayoría, pero al menos algo bueno había pasado al final del día, sonrió como tonta al pensar en eso, pero de inmediato aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar a su amiga perdida

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía que ese, era el comienzo de una amistad que debido a las vueltas de la vida y a las decisiones que tomarían llegaría a convertirse en algo más.

* * *

Estoy triste porque parece que a no muchos le gusto esta historia, pero no impota, yo vengo con nuevo capitulo esperando que a medida que avance la historia vayan conectandose mas con ella, es Harmony como todo lo que hago, ya saben si les gustó comenten o si no pues no importa...gracias por leer y agregarme a favoritos...nos leemos luego

bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, se que querran matarme, pero es que no he tenido tiempo en absoluto para hacer nada, en mi pais son las dos de la madrugada y yo estoy aqui dejandoles un poco de mi imaginacion, espero que les guste...le dedico este capitulo a HGHP95 que me motivo a escribir este capitulo...no prometo no demorarme porque la verdad no se cuando pueda volver a escribir, solo les aseguro que no dejare la historia y espero que me sigan hasta el final...gracias por leer y comentar y añadirme a favoritos...los quiero mucho...enjoy**

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía la música encender cada una de las células de su cuerpo, se movía al ritmo que esta imponía y se balanceaba sensualmente por toda la pista

El sujeto tras ella no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de acariciar morbosamente su cuerpo, pero no podía importarle menos, el alcohol había desaparecido todas sus inhibiciones

Vestida con un corto vestido negro que le llegaba apenas a la mitad del muslo, Hermione bailaba como si su vida dependiera de ello

Llevaba asistiendo a aquel lugar casi cada noche, afortunadamente el desvelo no aminoraba su desempeño en el hospital; luchó mucho para conseguir una plaza y hace apenas una semana la había conseguido, lo que menos quería era decepcionar a las personas que muy amablemente le habían brindado tan buena oportunidad

-cariño-dijo el joven en su oído con una voz susurrante que intentaba ser sensual, pero parecía más bien desesperada-porque no vamos a un lugar más privado

-¿pero porque? Si aquí la estamos pasando de lo mejor

Hermione se giró y rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos; él no desaprovecho la oportunidad y acercó sus labios al de la chica

-no-dijo ella separándolo

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? No te hagas la remilgada, dame un beso-intentó acercarla nuevamente tomándola de la cintura pera la chica comenzó a removerse incomoda tratando de librarse de él

El chico molesto ante la negativa de la castaña afianzo su agarre y tomándola con fuerza de los brazos la inmovilizo logrando estampar sus labios en los de ella

Hermione se movía desesperadamente queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero él tenía más fuerza por lo que apenas y podía moverse unos milímetros

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo alejándola del atrevido hombre que la aprisionaba

-te dijo que la soltaras-casi gritó Harry

Hermione pudo reconocer esa voz a pesar de lo confundida que se sentía debido al alcohol y al bochornoso momento que acababa de pasar

-no te metas donde no te llaman-el muchacho empujó al ojiverde quien respondió devolviendo la acción

Ambos hombres comenzaron a empujarse y los puños iban y venían sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por detenerlos

Ante esto Hermione se vio en la necesidad de intervenir y tomando a Harry de un brazo lo halo hacia ella y lo abrazó por la cintura impidiendo que volviera a atacar a su agresor

-vámonos de aquí-le pidió en un susurro pero supo que el chico la escucho porque paso un brazo por sus hombros y la guió a su mesa para buscar su bolsa

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto de la discoteca a su casa

Se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada como para mirar a Harry a la cara, no era la primera vez que una situación así pasaba y le daba mucha pena saber lo que el muchacho pensara de ella

Ya el alcohol había dejado de actuar en su sistema y como siempre cuando estaba sobria, se arrepentía de las estupideces que hacía, pero era inevitable, sentía que las cosas se le iban de las manos y esa era su principal ruta de escape

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se bajó del auto rápidamente pensando que Harry estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no querer entrar con ella

Había visto su ceño fruncido y creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que ese gesto indicaba que estaba molesto…muy molesto

Abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa, iba a cerrar la puerta tras ella pero una mano se lo impidió

-¿no vas a dejarme entrar?-pregunto Harry mirándola seriamente

Hermione asintió apenada-lo siento, pasa

Cerraron la puerta y caminaron hasta la sala donde se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre los sillones

Era una rutina que habían adquirido durante las últimas dos semanas, el tiempo exacto en el que Hermione había decido que quería darle un giro no tan adecuado a su vida

Generalmente se sentaban el uno junto al otro sin decir una sola palabra, un rato después Harry se marchaba no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de la chica

Pero esta vez, sin poderse contener un segundo más la chica soltó el llanto, llevaba días reteniéndolo y sentía que ya no podía aguantar

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos amortiguando los agudos sollozos que salían de entre sus labios, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y manos y se sentía estúpida, había jurado no volver a llorar jamás y ahí estaba llorando a lágrima viva…idiota

-oye tranquila-dijo Harry suavemente-ven aquí

Se acercó a ella y envolviendo un brazo en su cintura, la acercó a él haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho

-lo siento tanto-sollozó e hipó-soy una estúpida…no quería que te metieras en otra pelea por mi culpa

-shuuu-trató de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello-no pasó nada

-pero imagínate que te hubieran hecho daño-contradijo ella-no debiste estar ahí

-y si yo no hubiera estado ¿Quién habría cuidado de ti?

-yo no necesito que me cuiden

-eso no parecía hace unos minutos atrás

Hermione se incorporó levemente alejándose de él para observar su rostro, Harry estaba serio y eso la hizo sentir muy nerviosa, de repente sentía que le estaba fallando y no sabía ni quería saber el porqué de ese sentimiento

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente-¿acaso no tienes una vida?

-si la tengo, pero estar contigo no me impide tenerla

-no, pero te la dificulta

-claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?

-es muy tarde, parece que no descansaras

-la que no descansa eres tú, yo puedo dormir hasta tarde porque soy mi propio jefe, pero tú tienes que madrugar para ir al hospital, así que yo te pregunto ¿no te afectan estas desveladas?

-no, con una taza de café estoy muy bien

-tomar demasiado café es malo, eres médico, lo sabes-la regañó tomando su nariz cariñosamente

-si, lo se, pero…

-ah ah ah, sin peros-dijo él-prométeme algo…ya no salgas por las noches, al menos no tu sola, sal con tus amigos o si quieres llámame para que te acompañe, pero no salgas sola

-no puedo prometerte eso

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no, necesito salir, lo sabes, desconectarme del mundo

-si quieres hacer eso practica yoga, pero no destruyas tu vida-Hermione iba a refutar pero antes de que ella abriera la boca Harry habló-he visto como tomas, el alcohol es malo, y puede matarte, no lo permitas

-no soy una alcohólica-dijo ofendida

-no lo eres…aun

-¿que estas tratando de decirme?

-solo quiero que estés bien ¿sí?

-si…

-ven aquí-Harry hizo que Hermione recostara su cabeza en sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza causando que la castaña comenzara a sentirse adormilada

-¿vas a quedarte?-preguntó tímidamente

-solo un rato, trata de dormir

Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la armoniosa tranquilidad que la presencia de Harry le brindaba

* * *

Harry seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de su castaña amiga, ella se movía por la pista como toda una experta, y es que en realidad lo era, sobretodo en la última semana que había logrado eliminar el alcohol casi por completo de su vida

Sonrió complacido, porque si bien era cierto que Hermione no había dejado sus salidas nocturnas, al menos ahora lo hacía de una manera más sana, haciéndola consciente de con quien se relacionaba

Ahora prefería compartir el tiempo con sus amigas o con alguna compañera del trabajo, al parecer ya se había cansado de interactuar con los hombres, sobre todo considerando a los lindos "amigos" que había hecho en la última semana

Por supuesto, Harry la acompañaba la mayoría del tiempo, pues ella acudía a él con la excusa de que si él no estaba a su alrededor, no podría contenerse y sucumbiría a la tentación

Tan entretenido estaba observando la pista que no se fijó que una despampanante morena se sentó a su lado, mirándolo como un niño mira un chupete

-hola guapo-susurro ella en el oído del chico ganándose un sobresalto de su parte-¿Por qué estas tan solito?

-no estoy solo en realidad-respondió fijándose en la poca vestimenta que la chica a su lado cargaba-pero tampoco me molestaría un poco de compañía

-mmm yo podría ser una buena compañía-ofreció sensualmente

Harry la observaba embobado, generalmente las chicas como ella no llamaban su atención, todas voluptuosas y -aunque se escuche desagradable- fáciles, pero es hombre y como tal no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de estar con una chica hermosa

-¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?-preguntó a la morena

-lo que quieras cariño

Estuvieron bebiendo un par de cervezas por unos minutos hasta que la chica con un fuerte chillido se levantó del asiento tomando el brazo del ojiverde halándolo a la pista de baile

-amo esta canción-gritó sobre el estruendoso ruido de la música, de repente a Harry ya no le parecía buena compañía, pero él era un caballero y como tal acompañaría a la chica hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo

Nunca se dio cuenta que del otro lado de la pista un par de ojos mieles observaban su interacción con la muchacha con algo de resentimiento, pero que muy en el fondo guardaban un sentimiento que luchaba por esconder

Casi media hora después y sintiendo que su camisa se pegaba a su piel por el sudor, Harry regresó a su asiento, afortunadamente la preciosa morena que lo acompañaba tuvo que retirarse por petición de sus amigas y lo dejo ir…solo

Con la mirada intento visualizar a Hermione, hace rato que la había perdido de vista y necesitaba localizarla para llevarla a casa, era muy tarde y necesitaba dormir, al día siguiente tenía una junta con unos clientes para concretar las bases de un nuevo proyecto

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido en su búsqueda cuando la vio, estaba sentada frente a la barra de bebidas conversando que el que creía, era el cantinero

Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro para hacerle sentir su presencia

Ella se giró y una enorme sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando lo reconoció

-Harry…¿Dónde estabas?... te extrañé mucho

Se levantó torpemente, tambaleándose un poco y se abrazó a él, Harry pudo percibir claramente el olor a licor

-¿estas ebria?

-¿yo?...creo que sí, un poquito-dijo ella arrastrando las palabras y riendo juguetonamente

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?

-se fueron hace rato… creo que querían tener fiesta privada con sus novios

Hermione parecía a punto de caer, sus pies no parecían tener coordinación alguna y Harry temió que esa fuera la peor borrachera a la que la chica se haya enfrentado

-vámonos-le dijo tomándola de la mano con la intención de sacarla del lugar

-pero si aún es muy temprano…

-no, no lo es…vamos

-está bien, pero no te enojes

Harry condujo rápidamente hasta la casa de la chica tratando de controlar su enojo, Hermione no solo había roto su promesa de no beber más, sino que también lo había hecho de una manera en la que no lo hizo jamás

Al llegar Harry se bajó de su auto y ayudo a Hermione a hacerlo también

Abrió la puerta de la casa con las llaves de la chica y una vez dentro ella se soltó de su agarre

Harry cerró la puerta y la siguió dispuesto a bajarle la borrachera para luego reclamarle su falta de juicio

Pero toda su determinación se vino abajo cuando vio que Hermione bajaba el cierre de su corto vestido para luego dejarlo deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta el suelo

Quedó solo en ropa interior de encaje de color negro, algo muy sexy según Harry

Él pensaba que quizá ella se había olvidado de que estaba ahí, pero descarto ese pensamiento cuando ella se giró y con paso seguro se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano y con una sonrisa que intentaba ser sexy lo guió a su cuarto

Una vez dentro, lo soltó y se subió a su cama se acostó en ella y con su dedo índice le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella

-ven Harry…vamos…tengamos nuestra propia fiesta privada

Harry se quedó estupefacto por sus palabras pero salió de su aturdimiento cuando vio que Hermione intentaba quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa interior

-espera ¿Qué haces?-dijo deteniéndola, tomando sus manos

-¿acaso no me deseas?-preguntó acercándolo con sus brazos en su cuello

-no, Hermione…-la chica lo callo uniendo sus labios

Ella lo besaba desesperadamente y aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado decir que aquello le desagradaba, era todo lo contrario, aquel beso le estaba haciendo sentir demasiadas cosas, cosas que no debería

Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad detuvo a la castaña, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus frentes mientras ambos jadeaban recuperando un poco el aire que el beso les había robado

-no Hermione, tu no quieres esto-dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, lo que menos quería era que ella hiciera algo de lo que después re arrepentiría

-tú no sabes lo que quiero-trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero él se alejó completamente colocándose en un extremo de la amplia cama

-estas ebria, mañana te arrepentirás de todo lo que estás haciendo ahora

-no, lo que pasa es que tu no me deseas-sollozó ella, ya no tenía la pose sensual de hace rato, ahora parecía una pequeña desvalida que necesitaba el cariño de alguien-pero quien podría desearme, soy tan horrible, no soy divertida y ahora soy una alcohólica…mi vida es un desastre

-claro que no cielo, eso no es cierto

-si lo es, nunca nadie se ha interesado en mí, siempre ven a mis amigas, a mis primas en incluso a mi madre, todas son mejores que yo

-eso no es cierto

-¡claro que si!

Se tumbó en la cama abrazada a una almohada mientras ahogaba sus sollozos en ella

Harry se sentó a su lado y delicadamente la levantó hasta tenerla abrazada y recostando su cabeza en su pecho

-no es verdad nada de lo que dices, eres una mujer maravillosa, y todos los que han dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo son unos ciegos que no ven la hermosa persona que eres

-¿en serio crees eso?

-por supuesto

-entonces ¿tu estarías conmigo?...ya sabes…me harías el amor-el pelinegro se tensó ante esa pregunta, pero trató de recomponerse rápidamente para que ella no lo notara

-estas ebria cariño, no creo que de verdad quieras eso

-si quiero-contradijo ella-y si mañana, cuando ya no este ebria te lo pido, ¿lo harias?

-no creo que vayas a…

-solo respóndeme ¿lo harías?

Harry no sabía que responder a aquello, nunca se imaginó estar en una situación así, mucho menos con Hermione, pero después de que ella le planteara esa pregunta no podría sacarse la imagen de ellos estando íntimamente, de la cabeza

-si es lo que quieres…si…lo haría-respondió sintiéndose de pronto confiado con tal afirmación

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

-gracias

-ahora duerme, mañana será un largo día

Se sacó los zapatos y se acostó por completo en la cama llevándose a Hermione con él. Los cubrió con una ligera cobija y deposito un beso en el cabello de la chica, ahora estaba cansado, después tendría tiempo de analizar lo propuesto por ella, que no sonaba tan descabellado después de todo.


End file.
